


Walls Could Talk

by Azurite9925



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!sylvain, But neither Dorothea or Sylvain can get who they want so uh, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut with angst as a treat, dorotheas gay for ingrids stronk lesbian soul, felix just wants to die in place thank you very much, here they are, no orgasms here, not even the emotional kind smh, sylvains just a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: A couple of cups of wine, a love that's most likely very much unrequited, and a Golden Deer frat party? It seemed like it time for Dorothea's Weekly Bad Decision - and this week, it was shaped a lot like Sylvain.---Or: A Porn With Feelings based on Halsey's "Walls Could Talk"
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Walls Could Talk

“Why - _ hello there... _ ” Dorothea’s coy words melted into a pleased hum, a wave of pleasure mixing with the pleasant buzz of her tipsy as Sylvain trapped her between his heat and the rough concrete walls of the Golden Deer’s beer soaked frat house. 

He pressed kisses against her exposed neck, his own neck soon arching forward to nip at her collarbones and tease his tongue against the very edges of her perked up nipples. Sylvain chuckled lowly at her little gasps, his gaze growing heavier as he drew himself back up to his full height, his broad stature dwarfing her own.

In the low lit light of the side room, the shadows draped over him like a cloak, bringing out the sharpness of his bones, the hard line of his jaw, the glints of cruelty speckled across his honeyed eyes. The heat between them was suffocating, their bare, heaving chests brushing against each other, the heady scent of pink moscato, cigarette smoke, and sweat draping over them like sin. 

He loomed over her, a toothy grin spreading across his face, “We’ve done this… how many times, and you’re still so easy to tease?” 

Dorothea was almost insulted, huffing as she arched a single eyebrow at his terrible line. He was her tool at best, he really should realize this by now.

Dorothea pulled him back into a heated kiss, tongue and lips sloppy as she raised her hands to curl into the tangles of his auburn hair, his own hands instinctually settling onto her well-endowed hips, fingers trailing and teasing at her hip bones. 

A grin quirked the edge of her lips, and she pressed into him, purposefully grinding her hips against his half-hard erection, savoring the little grunt of satisfaction that the motion earned her. She slackened against him slightly, letting him think for a moment that she was going to go easy on him, only to tighten her grip in his hair and  _ pull _ \- 

Until he was thrown to the ground before her, eye level with her clothed cunt, his eyes wide and honeyed, viscous and hypnotizing, his lips parted into a choked gasp. 

“Now who’s easy to tease?” She giggled, digging her well manicured nails into his scalp, dragging him closer to her cunt. 

Sylvain was, thankfully, a quick learner and braced himself against her calves as he unzipped her slacks with his teeth, nuzzling her bare heat, taking in the scent of her arousal. “You’re just so good for me, aren’t you?” She hummed, amused at the way his eyes brightened at the praise. “Now let’s get this mouth of yours working…” 

Dorothea adjusted herself slightly, angling his head up to meet her clit, whining softly as his lips closed around it and sucked. Her hands rocked his head against her with a steady rhythm, heat pooling in her abdomen as he kept up her pace, licking and sucking and swirling around her clit, his eyes closed in concentration. 

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she could almost imagine that hair being blonde, the hands on her thighs being smaller, slightly smoother - but still as strong, likely much stronger - and Ingrid was so strong, wasn’t she? Her washboard abs, stout but firm structure, now bent to Dorothea’s every whim, light eyes adoring and focused on Dorothea for once, finally seeing, finally seeing that Dorothea  _ loved  _ \- 

Dorothea gasped as a finger suddenly entered her, eyes snapping open, pupils blown wide and unseeing. “ _ I _ - _ Ingrid _ ,” She moaned, throwing her head back as it pressed hard against  _ just the right spot - _ “J-just like  _ that _ .”

Dorothea rocked her hips to the rhythm of Ingrid’s fingers, the heat bubbling under her skin growing all the more intense when a second finger joined the first. “Your mouth is so good… such a good girl, oh  _ honey _ -” 

Dorothea was babbling, but she didn’t care, not when Ingrid’s fingers were so good at finding just the right place to press up against her with every thrust, now with a  _ third, and oh wasn’t that just a pleasant burn, I didn’t realize her fingers were so thick - _ when her tongue was taking her wetness like she was made for it,  _ such a good girl oh, who trained her so well -  _

“God, Sylvain, you  _ manslut! _ ”

Dorothea’s eyes snapped open at the angry declaration, instinctually honing in on the navy haired intruder at the door frame. 

Felix, flustered and furious, stood tall in his 5-foot glory, amber eyes pointed and glared at I -  _ Sylvain _ , who was quickly getting to his feet, reaching a hand towards Felix, swollen and glossy lips parting.

“Felix - what - I…” 

“Shut up!” Felix snapped, his blush spreading down all the way to his neck. His lips parted again, as if to continue, but he quickly shut it with a click, shaking his head violently and storming out of the room. 

Dorothea, feeling decidedly, and ironically, like the voyeur, gave Sylvain a weak smile. “May want to put on a shirt before you go after him.” She dryly commented.

Sylvain ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. “I… don’t know what his problem is.”

Dorothea snorted, clearly not missing the way Felix’s eyes were glued to Sylvain’s mouth. “You know - ” She paused, wondering if she really wanted to get into the absolute mess that was Felix and Sylvain’s relationship. “I… think you should talk to him. He seemed… pretty upset.”

“Well. I guess I should.” Sylvain sent her a sidelong glance as he redid the buttons of his shirt, face screwed into a grimace. They fell back into a tense, but easy silence.

“So. Ingrid, huh?”

Dorothea’s heart froze, eyes widening as she just realized what had happened tonight. “I - well, I mean…” Dorothea swallowed, looking away. “She’s… she’s engaged to Glenn, it’s not like I have a chance, you know?” She mumbled, heart trembling in her chest. 

Sylvain nodded knowingly, an odd glint in his eye, “Hm... you’d be surprised.” 

Dorothea’s head snapped up to look back at him, lips parted to demand of him -  _ what the hell does that mean - _ but he’d already turned away, heading towards the door. The words choked her throat, and she swallowed them bitterly. 

“Sylvain?”

“Yeah?” He said, waiting at the threshold.

“Felix, huh?”

Sylvain shrugged, tone casual but also with an undertone she couldn't quite place, “I guess so.”

Dorothea chuckled, hollow, “Well, don’t let me stop you, lover boy.”

Sylvain left, throwing a jaunty wave her way. 

Dorothea stared at the wall, her expression growing pensive.

Alone, with her thoughts.


End file.
